pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Eelektross
Vs. Eelektross is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/20/20. Story Ian sits while looking at the Xtransceiver, with Nia on the screen. Nia: You invited people to compete?! Ian: It seemed like a waste to just have it be open registration for such a small event. Nia: (Flatpan) It’s 16 trainers total. It worked fine for the Don Battles. Ian: These are trainers that I vetted myself, capable and powerful. It will be a good spectacle for all watching. Nia: (Groans) Fine! I’ve got enough to worry about! The stadium they wanted us to use was a total rip off! And now we’re low on funds due to having to do renovations. How many trainers do you have? Ian: Eight. Possibly two more so ten. Nia: (Sighs) Fine. If that’s the case, I’ll leave recruiting participants to you. While you’re at it, find a trainer to have an exhibition match with as well. Ian: Understood. Nia: You’ve got two weeks. If you’re not here with seven more trainers, I’ll hound you everywhere you go. Nia hangs up, revealing that Ian is in a black swimsuit. He sits on a beach, with Iris in a purple one piece suit, Cilan in a green swimsuit, and Rui in a red bikini. Sandslash, Magnemite, Zorua, Scar the Druddigon, Alakazam, Axew, Druddigon, Scraggy, Heatmor, Deino, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Vanillish, Purrloin, Herdier, Solosis, Audino and Palpitoad all play. Iris: I wish the water wasn’t so cold! I wanted to play! Rui: I wish that the weather wasn’t overcast! I wanted to try out this “tanning” concept that you told me about, Cilan. Cilan: Yes, that is a shame. But it is nice to sit back and relax for a day. Ian joins the group, sitting back down. Ian: Nia left me in charge of getting trainers for the tournament and an exhibition match. Rui: (Apathetic) Oh gee. She’s gonna get angry with you. Cilan: You know several powerful trainers. You could easily find some trainers to participate. Ian: The trick will be the exhibition match. It has to be someone obviously above the regular trainer level. Rui: (Flattered) Of course I’ll participate in the exhibition match! The group glares at Rui, as she rolls her eyes. Rui: I was kidding. You really think I wanna face Ian at full power? Cilan: In that case, who do you have in mind? Ian remains silent, as his eyes squint. Everyone looks out to the ocean, a yacht sailing towards them. It drops anchor, as a Garchomp becomes visible. A trainer climbs onto Garchomp, as it flies to shore. Sand is kicked up as Garchomp lands, Cynthia hopping off. Cynthia: I thought I recognized that grouping! Ian, it’s been a while! Ian: (Grins) Cynthia. Iris: AAAAHHHH! You mean Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh region?! Who commands such an extraordinary Dragon type? Garchomp: (Smug) Gar. Cynthia: Ex-champion, unfortunately. I lost to the most recent challenger, Tobias. He holds the title now. Although that gives me plenty of time to travel now! Rui taps Cilan on the shoulder, the two turning away. Rui: Cilan. I think I’m seriously in love here. She is drop dead gorgeous! Cilan: Always the romantic, huh? Ian: I’d assume you would be chasing down more legends. Cynthia: It’s funny you mention that. I’ve been staying in Undella Town, trying to uncover some ancient ruins rumored to be off of the coast. No luck yet though. Rui: Uh, excuse me. Rui approaches, timid and tapping her fingers together. Rui: My, my name is Rui. It is a pleasure to meet you. Cynthia: (Giggles) It’s nice to meet you as well! You look super cute in that swimsuit! Rui’s face turns beat red, her using her hands to hide her face. Rui: (Flustered) I do?! I bet you look good in a swimsuit as well! I mean it’s an honor to be complimented by a beauty like you I mean aaahhhhhhh! Rui moves and hides behind Cilan, Iris trying to contain her laughter. Iris: Finally, someone made her feel uncomfortable. Hey Cynthia? My name is Iris, and I wanna challenge you and Garchomp to a battle! Cynthia: Oh my! And here I thought Ian would be the one to challenge me. Ian: I’ll be next, don’t worry. Cynthia: I accept! Cynthia and Garchomp make some space, as Iris stands with determination. Iris: Druddigon, are you ready? Druddigon: Against that tough a foe? ''(Pounds hand into fist) ''No question. Axew: Wait a minute! Druddigon steps forward, as Axew runs around and stands in her way. Axew: Iris let me battle this one! Iris: Huh? You wanna fight? Axew: I do! I wanna get stronger by taking her on! I can feel how strong she is! Iris: If that’s what you want. Axew, go get them! Axew runs onto the field, Druddigon backing off. Druddigon: The little one’s finally grown up. Garchomp: That one’s got spirit. Cynthia: Let’s see how long they can last then, Garchomp. Use Dragon Rush! Iris: Dodge and fire Dragon Rage! Garchomp shoots forward surrounded in dragon energy, as Axew leaps to the side, the energy scraping him as he rolls off. Axew glows with blue energy and fires a dragon shaped stream of energy. It arches after Garchomp and strikes her, causing an explosion. Garchomp flies out unharmed. Cynthia: And again! Iris: Giga Impact! Garchomp goes for Dragon Rush, as Axew shoots forward with purple swirling energy for Giga Impact. The two collide, as Axew crashes into the sand. Garchomp lands by Cynthia. Cynthia: Now Brick Break. Iris: Get up Axew! And use Outrage! Garchomp appears above Axew, swinging her fin at Axew. Axew glows with a red aura, standing and catching the attack. Axew’s eyes glow red, him enraged. Axew draws Garchomp in and kicks her in the jaw, disorienting her. Axew repeatedly punches and kicks Garchomp, the final blow to the side of the head knocking it down. Cynthia: (Concerned) Garchomp! Cilan: Amazing! Axew is fighting a champion’s Pokémon! Rui: Oh! Iris, don’t go outdoing the lovely woman! I still wanna idolize her! Garchomp gets up, her face roughed up. Axew begins stumbling in confusion. Iris: Axew, snap out of it! Cynthia: And Brick Break. Iris: Dragon Rage! Garchomp appears above Axew, swinging Brick Break. The attack connects this time, burying Axew in the sand. Iris runs out, digging him out and finding he is defeated. Ian: That’s it. Garchomp wins. Garchomp goes back over to Cynthia, who inspects her wounds. Cynthia: No one’s landed a hit like that on you in quite a while, have they? (Grins at Iris) Well done! You should be proud of how you’ve raised Axew! Iris: Really? Oh thank you Cynthia! Ian steps forward, grinning. Ian: My turn. Cynthia: Of course. To be honest, I’ve been waiting for this battle for quite a while now. Ian: Same here. Alakazam! Alakazam: Kazam? Zam! Alakazam steps forward, Sandslash intrigued. Cynthia: Alakazam, huh? Haven’t seen that one. Ian: Alakazam is the most recent Pokémon to join my team. We need some practice to get in sync. Cynthia: In that case, Garchomp you can take a rest. (Draws Pokéball) I’ll use my newest Pokémon too. Eelektross! Cynthia throws a Pokéball, choosing Eelektross. Eelektross: Eelek! Ian: Eelektross, huh? So Sandslash would’ve been a good choice. Oh well. Alakazam, use Psycho Cut! Alakazam twirls her spoons, glowing purple with psychic energy. Alakazam fires crescent energy at Eelektross, it slithering through the air and dodging. Cynthia: Fast. Fire Discharge! Ian: Use Kinesis! Eelektross fires several streams of electricity, as Alakazam holds a spoon up. The spoon bends, as the Discharge bends in midair, soaring around Alakazam and raising geysers of sand. Rui: Uh, what just happened? Cilan: Kinesis decreases accuracy. Though it can only be used by Kadabra and Alakazam so this is the first time I’ve actually seen it! Ian: Fire Charge Beam! Alakazam’s spoons spark with electricity, clashing them together and firing a beam of electricity. Eelektross takes the hit, then floats forward. Cynthia: Go for Crunch! Ian: Foul Play. Eelektross opens its jaws, energy fangs forming around it. Alakazam takes a meditative stance, glowing with a black aura. Eelektross is caught in the aura, orbiting around Alakazam and being slammed into the ground. Alakazam leaps backwards, creating distance between the two. Ian: Psycho Cut! Cynthia: Discharge! Alakazam fires Psycho Cut, as Eelektross counters with Discharge. Cynthia: Incredible. You two are perfectly bonded despite your recent unification. Ian: You and Eelektross are pretty tough too. Alakazam, fire Charge Beam! Alakazam fires a powerful Charge Beam, Eelekross taking it. Eelektross grins, sparking with more electricity. Eelektross fires Discharge, electrocuting Alakazam. Ian: Psycho Cut! Cynthia: Crunch! Alakazam fires Psycho Cut, as Eelektross goes for Crunch. Crunch breaks through Psycho Cut. Ian: Foul Play! Cynthia: (Smirks) Gastro Acid. Eelektross stops and spews green slime, getting in Alakazam’s eyes. Alakazam freaks and rubs its eyes, while Eelektross Crunches into her. Alakazam falls over injured. Ian: Gastro Acid? Cynthia: Usually used to cancel out a Pokémon’s ability, it served equally as well to blind you. Now use Crush Claw! Eelektross’ claw glows with white energy, as Alakazam uses Kinesis to divert it. Cynthia: Not bad. I think that’s enough. Eelektross goes back over to Cynthia, as Ian gives Alakazam a towel to wipe her eyes. Ian: Now I see why you chose Eelektross. You wanted to battle Sandslash, didn’t you? Cynthia: Guilty! With Gastro Acid canceling out Sandslash’s Sand Veil ability, along with Eelektross’ Levitate ability, we would’ve cut your Sandslash’s power in half! Cilan: Incredible. That would’ve been a match to see. Ian: Too bad you had to reveal your secret technique. It would’ve been a good battle. Cynthia: Very true! Rui: Uh, that was really cool, Cynthia. Cynthia: Why thank you Rui! How about you all come back with me to Undella Town? We can get there in a short time by my yacht. Rui: Uh, I don’t do good with boats. And (turning away) I can’t swim. Cynthia: No problem! Garchomp can fly you out there, and you can cuddle up to me on the ride over. That’ll make you feel much better. Rui’s face becomes red with elation, as she falls backwards into the sand. Cynthia and Iris giggle at this. Ian: If it won’t take long, that’s fine with me. Cynthia: What, do you have somewhere to be? Ian: I’m hosting a tournament in a few weeks. I actually need someone for an exhibition match. Would you be willing? Cynthia: Exhibition?! So that’s why you’ve been buttering me up. Of course I will! But you gotta come back to me to Undella Town first! If it’s a tournament you’re hosting, then it’ll definitely be worth your while. Ian: In that case, let’s leave immediately. Main Events * Ian runs into Cynthia again. * Cynthia reveals that Tobias has become Sinnoh League Champion and that she is retired from the role. * Cynthia reveals she has an Eelektross. * Cynthia agrees to participate in the exhibition match for the Junior World Cup. * Ian's Alakazam is revealed to have learned Foul Play. Characters * Cynthia * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Nia (over Xtransceiver) Pokémon * Garchomp (Cynthia's) * Eelektross (Cynthia's) * Alakazam (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Audino (Rui's) * Solosis (Rui's) * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Deino (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Vanillish (Cilan's) Trivia * With this episode, all of the travel Pokémon have been confirmed. * Cynthia is revealed to have retired as champion after losing to Tobias. As of right now all regions featured with an Elite Four in the main series have featured at least 2 different champions. Kanto had Vance (Cobalt in disguise) and Lance, Hoenn had Steven and Wallace, Sinnoh had Cynthia and Tobias, and Unova has Alder and Ian. * Cynthia is the third retired champion Ian has faced. The others were Steven and Cobalt. * Originally, Ian was going to catch a Tynamo previously and it would've evolved into Eelektross in this episode. It would've been gifted to Cynthia due to their bond. * Unlike others, Rui has developed a full on crush on Cynthia instead of a mere infatuation. Cynthia's word choices towards Rui make it seems like she is flirting, which embarrass Rui even more. * Axew battling Garchomp is based off the same battle in the anime. * Ian's Alakazam learns Foul Play to have her battle differently than other Alakazam. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc